


Countdown

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [31]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, New Beginnings, Poetry, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: ...in which the Doctor and Rose pause for a tiny moment before beginning their life together on Pete's World.**a tentoo/rose poem**





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> This stands alone just fine (I think), but it's also a sequel of sorts to [One Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12925875) and [Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13109127).

They pause.

It’s July, but it feels like  
New Year’s Eve,  
scant seconds to midnight.  
The world stands still--  
the sun stops its travels,  
the birds tuck heads under wings,  
even the flowers hold their breath--  
waiting.

(five)

The Doctor’s single heart  
beats a rhythm in his ears:  
hope - hope - hope.

(four)

Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow,  
says Rose, eyes wide and  
bright.

(three)

The Doctor puts his key into the lock.  
Possibility sparks  
in the air.

(two)

A soft click.

(one)

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 31: New Beginnings


End file.
